Fluff, Humour, Yaoi, and Total OOCness
by BebePanda401
Summary: I regret NOTHING. -Munto/Rui. Read at your own risk.


**_Author: _**_BebePanda401  
**Story Title: **Fluff, Humour, Yaoi, and total OOCness.  
**Warnings: Fluff, humour, Yaoi, and total OOCness.  
Summary:** I regret **nothing.****  
A/N: **I feel like writing humour-fluff today. So I am. But I am not writing about Yumemi and Munto humour-fluff, oh no no no. Neither am I going to write about Ichiko and Rui fluff, oh no no no. Do you know what couple I **am **going to write about? Yes. Crack-pairing time! And this crack pairing is going to be totally flaming hot sauce wrapped in pita-bread. Just saying. This was inspired by a comment that me and Ari-chan were discussion very briefly, and now I just need to write it. So, on with the story! (By the way, this is just for the lulz, and my writing style may absolutely SUCK and phrases may not make sense. Just saying! ^^)  
_

* * *

**_~Fluff, Humour, Yaoi, and total OOCness~_**

The meadows were stunning at this time of year. Littered with delicate white flowers, the green grass evenly cut, and the sky an even blue, slightly dotted with wispy clouds. Yes this was the true definition of beauty within the grasp of equality. Nothing shone with exquisite beauty more than the other, in this natural wonder of the world. Yes, if there was a heaven within heaven, this place would be it.

But to a certain blue-haired general, one thing radiated with the beauty of a wintery silver-breeze, one that he could conjure up with his fingertips. The one person that mattered more to him than life itself _(and jelly),_ and the thought alone made a heavy, pink-coloured blush flood to his cheeks. His heart began to race, watching that mentioned being's every action.

The way his fire-locks fluttered slightly in the calm breeze, how his fingers twitched whenever they came into contact with a particularly sharp piece of grass, and how his erotic pools of warm honey _(otherwise known as eyes) _seemed to make him melt whenever they gazed into his own icy eyes. He felt like he had been put under a spell- every time he glanced into his direction, it made Rui even more aroused.

Yes fangirls. _Aroused._ Which, by definition- means Rui. Jr may pay a visit in this story. But back on with the fanservice.

"Rui..." His voice was spoken into the air, the very sound of his harmonious voice making him shiver in delight. He felt the hairs on his back tingle with pleasure, a storm of emotions brew in the pit of his chest. If he could describe his voice in one word...that would be impossible, even for the Gods to comprehend. No words were worth the beauty of his...everything.

"What is it, Munto?" His reply was husky, like the wind. It could make Munto scream in elation and ecstasy- pure heaven within his grasp. If only he could feel that wind blow on his body, in a mass of sweat, tears, and moans of pleasure...oh, how he would feel. Would his body melt in the pressure, or freeze due to his coolness on his body? No matter how anyone looked at it, they were complete opposites. Would he permitted to even touch his body without overheating it...?

"Whilst I was away, totally not stalking that human girl...child, down below...well, I realized that I missed you. And to say the least, I missed your presence and company a lot." Rui was generally surprised- Munto wasn't one to admit his feelings, his emotional feelings, in such a _direct _manner, to him no less. His face held the very definition of shock- blue eyes wide, mouth slightly parted- it was perfectly cliché.

Yet, it held a feeling of something deeper, more unique between them. He was his subordinate, yet a higher-up being in terms of emotional portrayal. Rui could express feelings Munto could only dream of portraying in the world.

"W-what? Oh, I see- I have become a friend you can finally be proud of. Is that it, Munto?" It was only a small statement, not bearing a double meaning or symbolizing anything else in the slightest- but the mention of the mere word of 'friend' made his heart break into thousands of shards. Even if Munto was a King, even if he was a moth drawn to his magnificent flame, he wanted shine too! He wanted to compare to his light!

However, Munto's cheeks pepped a heavy red blush, as he looked away towards the ground. He was slightly shaking his head and blinking multiple times, before settling on how to phrase his next sentence to the blue-haired general. It would not be an easy feat, but he could- _would_ do it. No more hiding his feelings under the guise of a stubborn, professional front. Time to perform the duty to his heart.

"N-not exactly like that..." Rui flinched in surprise.

"Mun-"

"More like I..." he trailed off, before continuing, "I want to see a side of you, reserved for myself- and myself _alone_." Rui's eyes widened even further, his own face colouring with the embarrassment of the direction the conversation would be headed. He had always wanted to hold Munto in his grasp, never to let him go unless absolutely needed. But, he would never have felt the same, is what he thought. And yet...yet he **did **feel the same way! He wanted to be with him!

And almost instantly after the King's confession to him- his mouth caught the unsuspecting redhead wide open. Golden eyes opened widely in shock, but soon closed, and returned the kiss.

It was sweet and chaste- on their first try. Their mouths were closed, but then expanded into experimental nips and sucks on the oral equipment, making them both shiver in delight and elation. Their mouths were beginning to water, both wanting more than they were allowing themselves to explore- afraid of hurting themselves and eachother. And yet, with that little bit of courage- they both opened their mouths.

Only a second had passed, before their tongues entwined within Munto's mouth. They were wet; hungry for the taste of their male partner. The rough texture only amplified how they fought for dominance- wild, untamed, passionate. They had been yearning for this for years, and wouldn't back down the role of alpha to even one another. Eventually Rui won the battle of being the seme, and Munto allowed his own tongue to be fondled with in such a dirty, yet pleasurable manner. Small moans emitted from his throat, almost as delicate as a purr.

Disappointment could be sensed in the atmosphere, as Rui suddenly pulled away from the kiss.

"Rui...?"

"Munto, I've always had a dream, to kiss you like that. But there is something even more outrageous that I wish to do." Rui's face was priceless- bright red, shy, not looking his King directly in the eye. The firelocked King's head fell to the side, perplexed. What could his most precious and beloved person in the whole wide world, be so distant and flustered about now? They had just made out for crying out loud!

And when he said 'made out': he meant with the passion that ignited one thousand fires, to spread across dry plains, giving a searing heat to the otherwise dry texture.

Oh yes, Munto could be poetic.

Ever so slightly, Rui began to take off his Lord's infamous cloak, causing a gasp to emit from the owner's throat. That gasp was soon replaced by silence, as Rui took off his own cloak, and if by magic- were both suddenly in their boxes, hearts where their treasures lay dormant. Munto gulped- what was Rui planning to do...?

"Munto, I-I..."

Gently placing a hand under his chin, his eyes softened.

"What is it?"

"I...I want the two of us to run through this natural meadow, only in boxers, chanting our love to one another for the whole world to hear. I'm not ashamed to admit my love for you, my King." Munto gasped in delight. His dream...his _true _dream had finally been realized! Stripping off completely, Rui gazed up at his King in astonishment.

"Then, let us make your dream a reality, my dear." Smiling as happily as a child when receiving a cookie, Rui followed in suit.

Holding hands as they ran through the midday sun, the dew from the flowers soaked them through to the bosom. The air held inner-qualities of their undying love for one another, and as they laughed- a melodious harmony injected the air with their bond, the bond that could never be broken, not even with the lack of akuto.

They would always love each other-

* * *

**_~A few moments later~_  
**

**"-AH!"**

Waking up in a cold sweat, Munto could only breathe heavily as he absorbed his surroundings. Pitch black, soft sheets- and a familar, feminine slumber next to him. Sighing in utter relief, he could only shake as his left eye twitched in what he had just dreamed of. It seemed so real- _too _real for his liking. Rui was his subordinate! Had he...had he _really..._?

"Munto? Are you okay?" It was a muffled voice of Yumemi who first spoke to him. Looking at her with an expression of pure horror, she found herself becoming confused when he shakily embraced her, stroking her hair to reassure himself that this was reality, and not a dream. Because Yumemi was the one dream he didn't want to wake up from.

But that...whatever that was, was _not _a dream.

More like a nightmare.

"Just...just fine...I'm fine..." His voice was wary, but Yumemi just snuggled into him, not really caring. It was three in the morning. She was tired, and Munto seemed to have recovered. So she was content.

"Just...fine."

It would be awkward in the morning.

* * *

_**A/N: **I regret NOTHING._


End file.
